


The Walk Before the Run

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheesy, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: It was harmless babysitting at first. But, their frequent encounters soon had them both developing feelings they weren't sure they were ready for.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	The Walk Before the Run

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020  
> Square: I1 - Andromeda Tonks
> 
> This is so cheesy and fluffy, I think. Wingman Harry is just trying his best. I hope you enjoy.

It began when Andromeda needed to find a babysitter for Teddy. His godfather, Harry, was away on holiday with his girlfriend. She dreaded the thought of leaving him with the Weasleys. Yes, they were technically on the same side of the war, but it didn’t make them the best of friends now. 

Her daughter and son-in-law cared dearly for the Weasley’s but they just weren’t her kind of friends (probably the snobby part of her showing up. Once a Black, always a Black). 

Besides, it was very late. Molly and Arthur Weasley were probably already asleep. Bill and his wife had a newborn in their home. No way in hell was she leaving Teddy alone with George or Ron. 

She flipped through her address book. 

“Gamma!” Teddy walked her leg with a stuffed dragon plushie. “Up!”

She leaned over and picked him up, settling him on her hip. “Teddy, I need to go into work,” she told him as if he could understand, “where can you go so late at night?”

“Harry?” He tugged on her long brown hair. 

She shook her head. “Harry is on holiday.” Her eyes fell on a name she hadn’t seen in a while. “Hermione?”

“Mai?” 

She turned to him and watched as his hair changed from red to chestnut brown and equally brown eyes. 

“Mai,” he cooed. 

“Alright, well let’s see if she’s available.”

She called the young witch and was surprised when she answered after only two rings. She assured she wasn’t being disturbed and that she’d love to babysit for the night. 

Minutes later, Andromeda was dressed in her healer’s robes and Hermione had arrived via floo. 

Hermione greeted the toddler excitedly. “Hello, Teddy. I’ve missed you!”

“Mai!” he wrapped his arms around her legs. 

“Shall we read or play for a bit before you go to bed?” She caressed the top of his head. 

“No bed.” He took her hand and began to lead her to his bedroom. 

“Thanks for coming, Ms. Granger.”

Hermione smiled brightly. “Oh, please. It’s Hermione and you’re very welcome. I love being with Teddy. You go on ahead. We’ll be fine here.”

Andromeda hesitated for a moment, before relenting. “Thank you.” 

* * *

Andromeda figured it would be a one-time thing. But, she later learned that Teddy was frequently watched by Hermione, especially whenever Harry was called into work. 

She hadn’t realized at the time and apparently he told her about it ages ago, but she must have forgotten. With all the things on her mind, it just never registered. 

But, it explained why and how Teddy obviously adored the young woman. She also realized many of the times he said Mai, he was actually inquiring after the witch, and not claiming something was ‘his’. 

She got to learn more about her during the short time they spent together. 

In the times when she either dropped Teddy off at Harry’s house or Hermione came to hers, Andromeda learned the witch had graduated from Hogwarts with eight NEWTs, was currently working at the ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and was currently saving up for a holiday of her own. 

Hermione was kind and brilliant, but all that really mattered to Andromeda was that the witch was well-mannered and Teddy liked her. 

* * *

Hermione braided her hair and fixed her shirt, making sure she looked presentable. This was the first time Andromeda was bringing Teddy to her own home and Hermione was nervous. 

Of course, she didn’t need to be nervous, but she couldn’t help it. She couldn’t help the flutter that erupted in her belly when Andromeda looked her way or the way her brown eyes lingered on her figure. 

Hermione was sure it was nothing. 

Despite, how much she wished it was. 

She wasn’t sure if Andromeda was even attracted to women. And Hermione definitely didn’t want it to seem as if she was only babysitting Teddy to get closer to her. 

She loved Teddy. 

He was the sunshine on her darkest days. His love was warm, and his smile was pure happiness. She didn’t know where she would be if it weren’t for Teddy. 

He helped put her thoughts in perspective, especially when she began to spiral. 

Like whenever she moped about her break up with Ron. It was amicable, but it still hurt seeing him with someone new only a few weeks later. 

But one smile or giggle and Hermione forgot about it. 

However, now, seeing Teddy usually meant she had to see his grandmother, who she happened to have a growing crush on. 

Like, it was bad. 

Bad. 

Not a passing fancy. Or a, ‘Wow, that woman is beautiful’, type of thing. 

No, Hermione was having full-on fantasies about what it would be like to be with this woman. 

Andromeda was beautiful, eerily so (damn those pureblood genes) and brilliant. She was the head healer in the OB/GYN ward at St. Mungo’s. 

And silly Hermione just wanted to see what it would be like to hold her hand or kiss her. Bloody hell. She was doomed. 

She told Harry as much, who laughed over her predicament. 

“Why don’t you just tell her?” He asked over his cup of tea. 

She hid her face in her hands. “And scare her off? No. I’ll just ignore it. Find someone else to fancy.”

Harry chuckled. “Oh yeah?” He watched as Teddy walked around the sitting room, pulling a toy leash he had attached to a stuffed dog. “What if she starts dating?” 

She whined under her breath. “I’ll just cry.” 

He reached out and patted her hand. “Hermione, I don’t want you to get hurt. You should tell her.” 

She shook her head. “Besides, I don’t even know if she’s attracted to women. I mean, I didn’t know I was until recently.” 

He grinned. “Only one way to find out.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Don’t you dare, Harry.”

He shrugged nonchalantly. “I’m not going to do anything.”

* * *

Harry lied. He lied straight to her face. But, it was worth it because he didn’t want his best friend to get hurt. Might as well find out if a relationship between the two women in his life was possible before Hermione fretted herself to death. 

It was supposed to be casual, but Harry didn’t know how to do casual. Whether it was because Harry was a man or he just lacked the subtlety, we’ll never know. 

“Andromeda?” He said one afternoon as he dropped Teddy back home. “Have you been seeing anyone?”

She looked at him quizzically. “No…” she crossed her arms over her chest. “Why?”

He shrugged. “No, reason. Just wondering. You know, it wouldn’t be bad if you found someone you like.”

She grabbed an apple and began to chop it up for Teddy’s snack. “I suppose.” 

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “Are you opposed to, you know, dating?” 

Her mouth twisted at the corner. “Harry, what are you doing?” 

He whined. “Just answer the question.” 

“No, I guess not but -”

“Excellent, what kind of person would you like?” 

She laughed nervously. “I hope you’re not trying to set me up with someone because I don’t want that.” 

Harry fumbled. “Nope, nope. Not that. I just want to know. Answer the question please.” 

She sighed, ignoring his pleading gaze. “Well, someone clever. Kind. Someone who likes children,” her eyes turned to her grandson who was lying on the sitting room floor making pretend snow angels. “And someone Teddy can grow to love himself.” 

She missed the broad smile that spread on Harry’s face. “Do you -”

A few sharp knocks sounded from the front door. 

Andromeda wiped her hands over her apron and hurried over, pulling the door open without even checking who it was. “Hermione!”

He heard his friend greet her happily. “I brought the food. Is Teddy home?”

Harry didn’t miss the dusting of pink on Andromeda’s cheeks, but his point of view was obscured when his best friend walked in. 

Her eyes widened at the sight of him. “Harry, what are you doing here?”

“Mai!” Teddy got to his feet and ran toward her. “We going to eat now?”

She ran her fingers through his hair. “We sure are, Teddy-bear.” 

Andromeda took the bags from Hermione’s hands and brought them into the kitchen. While Hermione took Teddy’s hand and led him to the bathroom to wash up. 

Harry’s head whipped back and forth. His job just got a whole lot easier. He leaned against the kitchen island, staring pointedly at Andromeda. “Hermione, knows her way around the place doesn’t she?” 

Andromeda’s cheeks were still pink, but she shrugged casually. “I suppose.” 

He hummed under his breath. He rounded the island and kissed her on the cheek. “I gotta go. I’ll see you later.” 

“Harry?” She questioned. 

He walked toward the fireplace. 

“Harry,” Teddy reentered the room. “Dinner?”

He kneeled down and gave Teddy a firm hug. “Not tonight, buddy. I’ll see you soon. Love you.”

“Love you!” Teddy sing-songed and walked toward his grandmother. 

Hermione walked into the room and glared at Harry. “Did you say something?” She mouthed. 

He shook his head. “I swear,” he whispered. “See you soon.” 

* * *

The plan was to lock them in a room until they confessed their feelings. Harry thought it was a good idea until he locked them into said room. However, being magical and all, they just unlocked the door and looked at him as if he’d gone mental. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t have a Plan B. He had no idea how to get them to confess that they fancied each other. 

But, he had to do something. Hermione was looking more and more lovestruck and Andromeda was in complete denial. 

The time has come! Teddy had fallen asleep in his arms, but he’ll set him down storm out into the garden and tell Hermione to buck up and tell her when Andromeda beat him to it. 

Hermione was sitting on the back porch, eating a slice of leftover cake. They had celebrated Teddy’s third birthday and the last of the guests had left minutes ago. And of course, it was Hermione and Harry who were left. 

Andromeda sat down beside her. “You have something on your mind,” she stated. 

Hermione shrugged. “Not more than usual.” 

“Tell me.” 

“It’s nothing.” 

“It’s something if you’re beyond distraction all day. Did something happen at work?” She crossed her legs at the ankle. 

Hermione shook her head, making her long hair swish around her shoulders. 

Harry rolled his eyes. Come on, Hermione. Just tell her!

“I see. It’s about a man, then. They usually have a way of getting under our skin, don’t they?” 

Hermione bit her lip. “Not quite, but yes.” 

Harry wanted to bang his head against the wall. “Sweet Merlin, just tell her.”

Shit.

Hermione and Andromeda looked over their shoulders, finding Harry hiding just inside the house. 

“Harry,” Hermione almost growled. 

“Sorry,” Harry said softly. He peered through the open doorway. “Don’t hit me, I’m holding a child. I’ll just go now.” 

They listened as his footsteps grew faint. 

“What is he talking about?” Andromeda asked. 

Hermione remained silent, a wave of nerves settled over her. 

“Hermione?”

Hermione set her plate aside and turned slightly, her knee bumping into Andromeda’s leg. “What I say doesn’t have to change anything.”

“What is it?”

Hermione took a deep breath. “I like you.”

Andromeda blinked. “I like you too.”

Hermione smiled hesitantly. “Yes. Great, but I mean, I like like you. As more than just a friend. I fancy you quite a bit.”

Andromeda’s face began to heat up. “Me? But, I’m so much older than you.” 

“I don’t think that matters much. We’re both adults.” 

Andromeda smiled. “I fancy you too, Hermione.” 

“Really?” Hermione scooted closer and set her hand atop Andromeda’s. 

Andromeda’s lips parted as she nodded. In a burst of courage, Hermione leaned forward and kissed her. 


End file.
